<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturday boredom. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677777">Saturday boredom.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Masturbation, Other, Plushie humping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akko is bored during a Saturday afternoon. What could she possibly do to entertain herself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturday boredom.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturdays were, usually, days for fun and excitement. Akko was used to hanging out with her friends or with her girlfriend, so this particular Saturday was being a big pain in the ass. With her teammates gone to run errands in town—very specifically requesting her <em>not</em> to come, lest she mess things up—and Diana studying for an exam that she had probably already memorized anyways, she was left to do nothing but sulk alone in her room. Not even the green team could hang out today, as they’d been punished for having a nightly escapade to watch some movie during the week.</p>
<p>Bored. She was so incredibly bored. She didn’t want to go around school only to get scolded, but she could feel all of this pent-up energy just threatening to make her go mad. Maybe she could go train with Chariot, but with all the teacher’s in a meeting and such…</p>
<p>Chariot. Akko’s eyes were drawn to her Magical Festa poster. She’d always loved that poster, and it had always been on her walls, ever since her parents had gotten it for her. Chariot, her childhood idol, now her teacher.</p>
<p>Akko bit her lip, starting to realize all of that pent up energy was all focusing on her lower half. Feeling slightly guilty, she got rid of her uniform’s skirt. Slowly, she reached into her underwear, holding a bit of a breath in. She slid her fingers through her center, almost instantly feeling a short spike of pleasure, but she knew using her fingers alone wouldn’t be enough for her.</p>
<p>Somewhat reluctantly, she reached behind her bed. Heat crawled up her cheeks as she stared at her favorite plushie, the white crow Alcor, and silently apologized for what she was about to do to him. He was soft, but was well filled and had a consistency to him that Akko had already grown used to enjoying.</p>
<p>She put Alcor on top of Sucy’s bed, since she didn’t want to hit her head on hers. She also put him over a pillow, to gain some height and make it more effective.</p>
<p>Getting rid of the rest of her clothes, she finally climbed on the bed, slowly lowering herself on top of the plushie.</p>
<p>She pressed her lips, hands on the mattress, as she slowly rubbed herself on it. She started off by looking for the right position, moving the plushie around a little until she found the right spot and then locked him and the pillow below in place with her legs.</p>
<p>She started grinding. Slowly at first, going up and down and in circles, feeling the soft and springy material press against her core and sending her weak waves of pleasure that would start gaining power as she found her rhythm. <em>Damn Diana, she’s been so busy all week,</em> Akko thought while releasing a ragged breath.</p>
<p>Picking up speed, Akko focused now on her up-down motions, the friction and pressure Alcor was granting giving her more pleasure as she worked. Leaning down further in bed, never stopping her movements, she used her elbow to support herself while she reached for one of her nipples.</p>
<p>Her breathing, now shallow, started being cut by soft moans. She shifted her movement, now going from side to side, but then she quickly shifted it to go a little bit faster and in circles. Knowing her body, Akko knew what to do to try and reach that climax faster than usual. She didn’t know when Diana, Sucy or Lotte may come to look for her, so she needed to be as fast as possible.</p>
<p>Still, she felt good. The pressure inside her was building up, and she closed her legs further as her body started to have some spasms. She went faster, enjoying the sensation of Alcor’s soft fabric rubbing against her clit. She bit Sucy’s sheets, trying really hard not to be too loud, but she knew she was failing, her own moans reaching her ears. It was a good thing there were only three rooms on her floor. It would be lucky if the room right next to hers was empty, too.</p>
<p>Not that she was worrying too much about that.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, the first big wave of pleasure truly washed over her. She drowned the sound of her moan against the mattress, but kept on humping Alcor furiously as more pleasure built up within her. Then, however, she slowed for a second, regaining her breath for a bit before quickly picking up steam and letting a second wave crash against her. Her back arched on its own, and a small tremble ran through her body. Not yet satisfied, Akko took a deep breath and kept going. <em> Come on,</em> she thought reaching between her legs with her hand to add some extra stimuli, <em>just a little more…</em></p>
<p>With the addition of her fingers applying more direct pressure to her center, Akko did one final, determined push to get to a climax. Just a little more. Just a little—</p>
<p>The final rush of pleasure came almost unexpectedly, and Akko’s loud moan was probably heard all across school as she kept moving, trying to extend it for as long as it was physically possible. Her back arched, her legs lost strength, and her entire body seemed to go limp after a few seconds.</p>
<p>By the time it was over, Akko was flat on Sucy’s bed, breathing deeply, eyes closed. She’d definitely taken care of some of that pent-up energy she’d accumulated through the day.</p>
<p>“You really couldn’t wait, could you?” A voice made Akko’s eyes snap open.</p>
<p>A blonde girl stood by the door, giving Akko a tired look. Akko’s face started to burn up as she instinctively turned and covered her private parts. “S-sorry,” she said.</p>
<p>Diana sighed. “There’s nothing to apologize for. Well, not to me, at least. Though you better get off that bed before Sucy comes back and murders you.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Akko ashamedly went to her own bed. She wasn’t unused to showing Diana her body, but this was a really awkward situation.</p>
<p>Approaching the bed, Diana picked Akko’s pillow and Alcor. She sniffed the plushie and sighed. “I washed this yesterday, you know,” she gave Akko a flat stare.</p>
<p>“I was really bored…” Akko looked down.</p>
<p>Diana shook her head, quickly fixing up Sucy’s bed before leaning and picking up Akko’s clothes. “Come on, dress up, I’ve a picnic prepared. I can help your boredom later in the night,” she winked as she threw the bundle of clothes to Akko. “I’ll put this with the laundry while you get dressed,” she took Alcor with her as she exited the room.</p>
<p>Her face still burning up, Akko quickly changed back into her clothes and followed Diana downstairs. She’d have to make Diana swear to never mention this to anyone ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>